Um Passado Jamais Visto - Evil Charming
by oliviermills
Summary: Um passado que ninguém nunca ouviu falar.. algo que foi tirado brutalmente que fez uma simples menina virar mulher extremamente cruel. Veja em " Um Passado Jamais Visto - Evil Charming " de Olivier Mills
1. Chapter 1

_Um passado que ninguém nunca ouviu falar.. algo que foi tirado brutalmente que fez uma simples menina virar mulher extremamente cruel._

 _Veja em " Um Passado Jamais Visto - Evil Charming " de Olivier Mills_

 **...**

 _ **Alguns meses antes da maldição ser lançada ...**_

\- Essa criança não pode nascer – Afirma Rumplestiltskin

\- Eu sei... Vamos apagar a memórias de todos – concluiu Cora

...

 _ **Dias atuais...**_

Regina chegou desesperada na enfermeira a procura de Henry..

\- Calma Regina ele só teve arranhões – disse David

Regina suspirou em alívio – Graças a Deus.. cadê ele?

\- Está lá dentro com a Emma – disse David – Regina saiu entrando na sala da enfermaria

\- Mamãe – Assim que Henry a viu entrando gritou

\- Meu amor , você está melhor? -Regina perguntou o abraçando

\- Estou graças a Emma ela entrou na minha frente

\- Obrigada.. – Agradeceu Regina - Emma você está bem?

\- Estou sim , Não precisa agradecer Regina – Disse Emma

\- Como isso aconteceu ?

\- Não sei, foi tudo muito rápido ,só vimos uma mulher

-Uma mulher?

-Sim ela aparentava ter uns 50 anos e ela usa magia

\- Bom e melhor nos irmos para delegacia vê as câmeras de segurança – disse David

-Certo e melhor nos irm..- Emma foi interrompida

-Não. Vocês dois vão para casa precisam descansar – disse Regina com tom de autoridade

Henry e Emma tentaram argumenta mas não deu certo

\- Emma pode ficar lá em casa ? Por favorzinho? – Henry pediu

\- Pode , mas por favor não fazem bagunça e não come besteiras .

\- Obrigado mãe, vamos Emma – Eles foram para mansão Mills

-Então? Vamos para delegacia – disse David

\- Não precisamos ir ate lá Graham me ligou ele descobriu quem é ..

-Então Regina o quem é

\- minha mãe... E..Ela está em storybrooke. Zelena foi falar com Rumple pra ver se ele vai fazer alguma coisa...

\- David? – Regina olhou para ele espantada

David suspirou – Não foi porque eles só tiveram alguns arranhões leves que você mandou eles para casa ? O que está acontecendo Regina?

\- Vamos para prefeitura lá poderemos conversar melhor – ele a sentiu e foram para prefeitura

...

Ao chegarem na prefeitura..

-Então é sobre o que?

-Irei direto ao ponto- disse Regina - Eu... E..Eu estou grávida...

***************  
 ***NOTAS*** Me perdoem os erros Ortográficos e Espero que gostem da história ? ﾟﾘﾙ? ﾟﾘﾘ?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

-Irei direto ao ponto- disse Regina - Eu... Eu estou grávida. ..

...

\- O que ? Regina ,não, não pode ser , deve ter alguma coisa errada – David disse incrédulo

\- Não, não há, fiz o teste da farmácia e também fiz exame de sangue... Estou gravida de um mês – Regina olhou para David – Eu sei que isso é... É Complicado eu não sei como isso aconteceu...

\- Nós transamos Regina

\- David... Eu não posso engravidar sou estéreo não sei como isso foi aconteceu . Há meu Deus o Henry ele vai me odiar por destruí a família perfeita dele – Regina entrou em desespero

\- Calma Regina nos não somos perfeitos temos erros e.. – David foi interrompido

\- E esse é um deles – Regina completou

\- Não. Não foi ,uma criança não é um erro Regina

\- Mas o que fizemos foi um erro

\- Regina nós dois erramos – Regina olhou para ele – Nós dois estávamos bêbados

\- Não devia ter aceitado você me acompanha até em casa

\- Eu insistir em acompanhar você. Eu vou assumir o nosso filho – Regina estava perplexa com o que estava ouvindo

\- David.. você não esta se ouvindo

\- O erro também meu, não é só seu, eu vou assumir

\- DAVID – Regina o interrompeu com gritou – Não, para por favor, não podemos Henry jamais irá me perdoar... – disse com uma lágrima descendo – e tem a Emma , a Branca, não quero ser acusada de destruir o casamento da Branca de neve e o príncipe encantado. Eu posso cria – lá sozinha como fiz com o Henry

\- Regina, primeiro o Henry tem que aprender que não estamos mais na floresta encantada e sim no mundo real, as pessoas erram nem sempre vamos fazer a coisa certa ,segundo Emma é adulta e eu e a Branca já não estamos tão bem, nos não estamos mais dormindo na mesma cama eu sei que isso não justifica o que fizemos.. O que eu fiz , e terceiro por favor eu já perdi a infância da Emma não a vi crescer então não me tira isso eu quero poder acompanhar toda gravidez ajudar a criar – lá .

\- Você ouviu o que esta falando David ? você sabe o que irá enfrentar? - Regina balançou a cabeça em forma de incredulidade , David a abraçou e limpou uma lágrima – Eu não me importo com o que vão pensar ou dizer de mim , Eu só não quero que eles olham para minha filha como se fosse um fruto de uma traição e a desprezem

David colocou as mãos em seu ventre - Uma menina?

\- Eu ainda não sei , só sinto que é uma menina

\- Ela não irá ser desprezada , eu prometo não irei deixa ninguém machuca – lá

\- é melhor eu ir tenho certeza que aqueles dois estão fazendo uma grande bagunça

\- Eu levo você

\- Melhor não sermos vistos juntos – Ele a sentiu e ela saiu em direção a mansão

 _ **Mansão Mills**_

\- Eu não sabia que você gostava tanto de maçã? – perguntou Henry

\- Há.. Essa torta está muito boa – disse Emma

\- Percebi comeu a tigela toda

\- Vai comer...

\- Não pode ficar – respondeu Henry – Enquanto você está aí comendo eu vou lá em cima – a sentiu Emma

Depois que Emma acabou de comer subiu para o segundo andar - Henry o que você está fazendo aqui no quarto da majestade

\- Ela é minha mãe, eu posso entrar no quarto dela – Henry disse é quase desequilibriou

\- Henry cuidado! O que esta fazendo aí em cima

\- Ela guardar fini aqui em algum lugar

\- Henry sai daí

\- Mas Emma tem fini

\- Tá, eu vou subir – Emma subiu mas não achou nada e Henry insistiu procurar por outros lugares do quarto.

Regina chegou em casa e procurar eles pelo andar de baixo inteiro e não achou ,subiu para o segundo andar e ouviu a voz de Emma que disse "Meu Deus" e ouviu a do Henry " achei Emma"..

\- O que vocês estão fazendo no meu quarto – Emma se assustou e acabou tropeçando no pé da cama e caiu no chão batendo a testa

\- EMMA – Regina gritou – Você está bem há meus Deus você está sangrando senta aqui na cama Henry vai pegar o kit de primeiros socorros – Emma sentou na cama e o Henry foi pega o kit

\- Aí não você não vai passar isso em mim

\- Emma tem que limpar isso

\- Não, isso não esse negocio arde, usar magia

\- Você parece o Henry quando era bebê , isso não arde Emma

\- arde sim – Emma disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Por favor não usa isso em mim

Regina suspirou – Tudo bem Emma – Regina passou a mão em cima do machucado e sarou

Emma suspirou em alívio – Por que não fez isso antes? - Regina revirou os olhos

-Então vão me dizer o que estavam fazendo – Regina viu o pacote de fini nas mãos de Henry. Regina olhou para Emma - isso tudo por causa de um pacote de fini?

\- Regina eu posso falar com você

\- Claro – as duas olharam para Henry

\- Há eu vou estar no meu quarto jogando – disse Henry e saiu

\- Então o que quer falar – Perguntou Regina

Emma pegou o envelope e Regina olhou assustada para ela – Emma v..você não

\- Sim eu olhei

\- Você não tinha esse direito Emma

\- Eu sei , mas Regina você está grávida isso é maravilhoso

\- Emma

\- Então vossa majestade o Graham já sabe que vai ser papai – Os batimentos cardíacos de Regina está fortes do que nunca.. – Você não está feliz?

\- É claro que estou feliz

Emma olhou para Regina - Oh... o filho não é dele


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo Anterior_ :  
 **Emma olhou para Regina - Oh... o filho não é dele**  
...

\- Emma, eu não durmo com ele desde que a Zelena começou a cair de amores por ele, agora Por favor eu não quero falar mais sobre isso

\- Mas Regina, Se ele não é o pai quem é?

\- Emma, Por favor não quero falar sobre isso.. não hoje

-Okay mas fique sabendo que não irei deixa isso de lado eu vou descobrir quem levou a vossa majestade para cama – disse com tom de malícia

\- Eu sei... Eu só te peço uma coisa não conte a ninguém.. Okay?

\- Eu não vou conta prometo ! Então já que não pude ir descobriram quem é

\- Sim e a minha mãe eu falei com a Zelena ela vai resolver isso – Vamos descer estou com fome

\- O que tá rolando entre a verdinha e o caçador

\- Olhares, suspiros e entre outras coisas

\- Huum me diz como é ter a sua irmã pegando seu seu digamos seu ex-boy bom de cama?

\- Me diz como é namorar um ex-boy bom de cama da sua amiga? – Zelena perguntou entrando na cozinha

\- ZELENA – Regina disse repreendendo Zelena

\- Espera o que? Você é Hook ?

\- há f..o.i..foi a mais de 28 anos você nem era nascida

\- Pelo que ela gaguejou foi mais de uma vez – disse Zelena

\- ZELENA! Emma eu juro foi apenas sexo mais nada , não houve sentimentos era só prazer acredita em mim

\- Eu acredito em você agora me diga Regina o Graham pedia muito o seu bumbum – Perguntou num tom bem malicioso olhando para Zelena

\- Vamos mudar de assunto

\- É eu concordo com a Regina é melhor a gente mudar de assunto

\- Sim vamos falar de bumbum parece que os bumbuns Mills são bem requisitados também né olha o tamanho disso – disse apontando para o bumbum da Regina

\- Emma acho que você não puxou a sua mãe porque ela não tem um bumbum assim como o nosso mais eu acho que você puxou o seu pai por quê olha que bumbum aquele homem tem – concluiu Zelena

\- Regina me responda quais foram os bumbuns que você já viu? - Emma perguntou – É claro tirando o Graham e o Killian

\- Há sério isso – Emma olhou para ela – aí tá bom tirando eles dois tem o Jefferson olha eu não me lembro os nomes ...

\- Olha se você não lembrar o nome de quem seja fale o que a pessoa fazia

Regina suspirou – Okay eu transei com o guarda oficial do rei George ele era lindo, com alguns homens que foram presos , com alguns Reis e com alguns príncipes, agora chega

\- Mas a maioria das vezes foram o Caçador oficial – Emma riu da cara que Zelena fez - Espera qual a profissão do pai do bebê – Esse momento Zelena olhou para Emma e para Regina – Eu sei que ela está grávida tá

\- Não disse nada – Zelena disse levando as mãos

\- Então vai me responder ou não?

Regina ia abril a boca mas foi interrompida pelo celular de Emma – Eu tenho que ir meu pais querem falar comigo , mas fique sabendo que ainda quero saber do pai do bebê – concluiu Emma e saiu

\- Contou pra Emma que você está grávida ?

\- Não, ela viu o exame e agora quer saber quem e o pai.

\- Você conversou com ele

Regina afirmou com a cabeça – Ele quer assumir o bebê

\- Já estou imaginando ela descobrindo quem é o pai do bebê.

\- Zel eu não me importo com o que as pessoas vão falar de mim eu só me importo com a minha bebê

\- Se depender de mim ninguém vai machuca – lá Rê – Zelena a baixou na altura do ventre de Regina – Ouviu minha pequena sobrinha a titia não vai deixar ninguém machucar você meu amor – Regina estava emocionada

\- Assim como você sempre fez comigo.. Eu te amo sis...

\- Eu também te amo... Você está bem?

\- Eu que te pergunto

\- Como assim?

\- Zelena eu te conheço você não está bem o que houve?

\- Ele está aqui Regina em Storybrooke

\- Ele? Não Zelena – Regina pegou o telefone - vou ligar pra Emma ?

\- Não Regina, não quero se envolva nisso e nem que o Graham saiba

\- Mas Zelena ele tem que pagar pelo que ele fez

\- Eu sei , ele vai eu só não quero você envolvida nisso me promete Que não vai se envolver nisso -Zelena teve o silêncio em resposta – me promete Regina

\- Não posso te prometer isso.

\- Regina por favor.. Me prometa

\- Okay, eu prometo, mas se ele fizer algo eu juro que arranco o coração dele com minhas próprias mãos

\- Tudo bem Obrigada

\- Aconteceu mais uma coisa não é?

Zelena entrou em prantos - O Graham ele...

\- Vem aqui Zel vamos lá pra cima – as duas subiram para o quarto principal - O que tem o Graham Zelena

\- E.. me pediu em casamento e..e eu não aceitei

\- Sis... vem aqui vem -Zelena colocou sua cabeça no colo de Regina

\- Ele estava tão feliz Rê, tudo estava lindo, ele fez uma declaração de amor tão linda e..e eu simplesmente disse não – Regina começar acaricia as madeixas da irmã

\- Mas porque Zelena?

\- Você sabe porque...

\- Mas já foi há muito tempo

\- Eu não consigo – Regina a abraçou – Não consigo

\- Sis você tem que conta para ele. O Graham te ama ele vai intende..

\- Eu não consigo Regina

\- Você vai superar isso eu juro... Eu sempre vou estar aqui.. descanse um pouco.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="b2332cc91a5f99b05db001f91e5aaaac"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Capítulo Anterior/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="397dab2516d7948374261eab8cff8952"- Você superar isso eu juro... Eu sempre vou estar aqui.. descanse um pouco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="1e0824bad767b51b4d3939af96b1e6ae"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;".../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="e52869b7db196b147b134004ae34b3d3"Uma hora e meia depois Regina acordou com batidas na porta.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="3a51116f2b4d8ee3716246b4881951c5"- Mãe. .. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="29038093968503191eada3e5611b15ac"- Henry.. O que houve/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="f93b3a71a4251286760a5fa28f9be342"- Estou com fome e não tem nada pronto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="7d92d539c5242caed386f19fa2332bb2"- Aí Henry esqueci completamente. Vamos descer/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="39aa44285d24774bc0e45ebc406fbe7d"Quando eles chegaram na cozinha ouviram a companhia tocar – Henry vai atender enquanto eu começo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="28595022ff1f68df731ebf9076ca30d9"- Sim senhora – Henry foi atender – Emma/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="2b954c0768b854d1d0527bed847b91d0"- Oi garoto! cadê a Regina ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="5bfa8332956777824362af6000c19628"- Está na cozinha fazendo algo para nos comermos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="6047210b4e8bd3dee666dbbc9892e08e"- Henry vai comer no Grannys/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="92a7eaa0b2dbd042bda6008fab57cc50"- Mas por quê? – ao fundo ouviu a Regina grita " Henry quem é? "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="0bcdc7ceacb49b215f54ca05fefb4110"- Porque eu tenho um assunto importante para fala com a prefeita/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="33c633b9a3ddc9d7f148a054acb89994"- Mas /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="f817e2fb244b44e34a67682b9a4451c8"- VAI HENRY – Henry saiu/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="ebf2b036b2978f8a37007f3ba4ebf9f0"- Emma? Cadê o Henry/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="48ccc4a0e75966922a6dfe78bf4d39d0"- mandei ele ir no restaurante da vovó precisamos conversar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="dcc5ac030f6843d8a211a6b434535331"- Sobre? Olha Emma se é sobre o pai do me... – Regina foi interrompida/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="97f696af17315faaa9d31fbfbd3fd56c"- Eu sei quem é! Como você pode ir pra cama com o David sabendo que ele é casado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="ec1adf66ddc90bfa5f14fa84e73756b0"- Emma eu../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="2e91415c909a326cf701324e2faa0d59"- Não me venha com desculpas Vossa Majestade e como todos falam você não mudou continuar querendo acabar com a felicidade alhe.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="6614a4a50a7cc42de91d787aa005e77a"- Para Emma – Regina sentiu uma pontada em seu ventre – desse vez a culpa não foi só minha eu estava bêbada... – Regina sentiu mais um pontada mais forte/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="01365d248962538300bb20f731792476"- Não venha com é essa que estava bêbada você continua m../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="a02de31a15b7d651122f1ee240261605"- Aí! – Regina gemeu/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="623f4cd2587dd99489965aeedfbde56d"- REGINA – Emma e Zelena gritaram ao mesmo tempo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="42752a950f73d53e88a61fb8936a39f2"- Regina o que../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="27dbcb176f6e338958e1f4c797d371ed"- Meu bebê – caiu em choro –Zelena por favor não deixe nada acontece com ela – Regina sentiu uma pontada mais forte - Aahhhhhh/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="f7ea7de6fa2c7e3298f3e2a772e5386e"- Calma Regina – disse Zelena/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="42468ff8f11f4cc9cd69738563e582d1"- Temos que levá-la ao hospital../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="b98d56609adf46bd4d4755c5580b231c"- Regina.. ? Regina acorda?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="1c0da5f2e11e210217a97a40f15c0944"- Zelena.. O que..? vamos levá-la pro carro/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="c4e0c7f4b54997edaed58732eb6e9c15"- Não dá tempo. Se segura em mim – Zelena transportou as três para o hospital/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="7abfa26aa609df43c5dcf9108dc714b9"- Ajudem aqui – Emma gritou/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;" data-p-id="bbfaa43540d148c0f471bc118d76d613"Imediatamente a Drª. Zambrano e alguns enfermeiros levaram Regina para a sala de cirurgia.../p 


	5. Chapter 5

\- Emma – Chamou Zelena - precisamos conversar

\- Olha Zelena...

\- Emma! Deixe – me começar primeiro. Irei deixa bem claro a Regina não fez essa criança sozinha. O seu pai também tem culpa no cartório. Eles beberam de além da conta e aconteceu... Ao contrario do que você deve esta pensando ela não enfeitiçou ele ...

\- Eu sei.. eu me excedi demais... Eu perdi a cabeça

\- é pois é

\- Espero que não tenha acontecido nada grave com ela e o bebê. Se eu não vou me perdoa nunca

...

\- Ainda sem notícias? – Perguntou Zelena. Emma balançou a cabeça em afirmação

\- Ainda não dá para acreditar que ele fez uma coisa dessas – Emma suspirou - Dava para perceber que meus pais não estavam bem, mas adultério

\- Emm... – Zelena foi interrompida pela doutora

\- Familiares da senhorita Mills

\- Aqui doutora. O que houve com ela doutora?

\- Bom a prefeita Mills teve um princípio de aborto espontâneo..

\- A Meus Deus – Emma e Zelena desesperam - por favor diz que ela é o bebê estão bem

\- Se acalmem – pediu- Ela é o bebê estão bem. Como eu disse ela teve um princípio de aborto espontâneo , mas conseguimos reverter a situação.

Emma suspirou em alívio - Graças a Deus

\- Posso vê-la doutora – pediu Zelena

\- Olha ela esta descansando, mas irei deixar vocês vê-la. Somente uma por vez. Ok? – As duas concordaram

...

\- Ei sis... – Zelena estava acariciando os cabelos de Regina

\- Oi... – Emma disse ao entrar - Quando você saiu da sala de espera a doutora perguntou quem vai ficar de acompanhante. Eu disse que poderia ficar já que você vai estar ocupada com a prefeitura.

\- Não, não precisa Emma eu vou ficar! Só preciso que você fique mais um pouco aqui só pra mim resolver uma coisa na prefeitura.

\- Claro eu fico

\- Obrigada

\- Não precisa agradecer Zelena. Ela é minha amiga ,e por causa de mim que ela está aqui. Se tivesse confiado nela quando ela disse não tinha culpa ela não estaria nessas condições.

\- Cabeça Amarela...

\- Há Zelena pelo amor de Deus nem nessas horas você consegue ficar sem colocar apelidos. Vocês realmente são irmãs

-Desculpe não resisti. Daqui a pouco estou de volta -Disse Zelena e saiu

...

\- Zelena – A chamou entrando na sala

\- Graham... – Suspirou – Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?

\- Emma me disse.

\- Há sim. Algum problema na delegacia?

\- Não, eu não vim falar sobre a delegacia. Vim falar sobre nós

\- Graham...


End file.
